1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cable protector apparatus in the form of an elongated, generally cylindrically shaped protective shield that encapsulates a cable to be protected (e.g. an optical cable). More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cable protector apparatus that has inner and outer surfaces with a cushioned flexible body of material between the inner and outer surfaces, a plurality of longitudinally extending channels extending through the flexible material and in between the inner and outer surfaces, and wherein a slot extends between the inner and outer surfaces to form an opening that enables a cable to be inserted into the longitudinal bore via the slot.
2. General Background of the Invention
Cables are often placed in environments that subject the cable to damage. Cables buried underground often emerge next to a utility pole wherein the cable is attached to the outer surface of the utility pole. These installations are subject to damage such as when an automobile inadvertently backs into or swipes the utility pole, thus crushing the cable.
The following patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,358,634; 5,792,989; 4,409,430; 3,161,210; 2,550,021; 4,880,676; 2,506,064; 3,519,728; 3,161,210.